Windy Days
by AuspiciousLeader
Summary: They had always loved windy days. A look into how those days went for Soul and Maka. Canon-verse.


They had always loved the wind.

They're 13, Soul new to the idea of being a weapon and Maka new to the idea of living with someone that didn't make her feel like yelling angrily, and they spend their days riding on his motorcycle. Going everywhere on that bike at every opportunity, feeling the wind in their hair and the blood in their veins they didn't need anything but the thrill of the hunt to keep them going. Later when they finished killing whatever needed to be killed, Maka would sometimes stay still and just be content with how things are. The wind plays with her hair in way that makes Soul's heart pump a little faster. He tells himself how uncool it is to have a crush on his meister.

They're 15, the winds are changing and so were they. Soul had the Black Blood and kept things from her and Maka had her friends endangered and dealt with the insecurities on her own. Suddenly everything was changing and they were almost separated because of their own stupidity. They fight with each other and with other but ultimately thy fight together. They save the world and the wind blows confetti to the air as Soul's piano fills it. Maka realizes that she's in love with her best friend and Soul finally accepts it after realizing it so long ago. Neither say anything yet and let themselves enjoy the sensation of being in love a little bit longer.

They're 18 and the wind takes them everywhere on the planet to hunt kishin (although they do it more out of enjoyment now) and they see it together. When they can't take his bike they opt for flying because they've both always loved the wind and flying is as close as being the wind as either are ever going to get. She tells him how she feels and he tells her how he's always felt. The wind whips around them as they kiss and Soul says sweet nothings to her lips. They spend their time talking and arguing and singing and fighting and cooking and flying and they spend it all together. They let the wind take them around the world and back and watch it settle.

They're 20 and married and fighting a witch who disagrees with the way the world has become on a frozen wasteland. The wind is freezing and stings her cheeks like icy knives. She holds him in her hands and his blade sings in the frozen air. The sound of their battle is almost as loud as the howling wind. She sees an opening and goes for it only to be hit with an attack from the side. They finish the witch but she can feel the blood seeping through her jacket. She forgets what happens but registers the feeling of her weapons arms around her as he screams into a phone telling stein to get them out of there. She doesn't know how long they wait but she can feel the wind as helicopter blades zing closer to them. She is loaded to the helicopter and doesn't feel his arms leave her. She's glad because she thinks she has to go somewhere and doesn't want to leave just yet. She has to tell him something first.

"Don't think like that Maka" he all but begs her

"You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He repeats like a mantra and Maka doesn't know who he's trying to convince.

She doesn't want to leave him, she tells him through their resonance, but she doesn't think she really has a say in the matter.

"It's okay though" she says aloud, blood trickling out of her mouth.

"I got to meet you. I got to spend time with you. I got marry you. So it's okay."

He can feel their resonance slipping and he's not ready, will never be ready, for her to go without him. Please, he begs whatever deity exists besides the one he serves, not yet.

He looks at her and sees her smiling and he wants to tell her to stop smiling to fight whatever it is that threatens to take her away from him but he can't. So he swallows the lump in his throat and smiles at her too. He has no doubt that it's ugly because he can feel the tears running downing his cheeks and his lips tremble but she smiles brighter and seems grateful. He sees her lips mouth _I love you_ but doesn't hear it over the roar of the helicopter.

She's lost all feeling in her body but stares at her weapons face smiling for her. She doesn't know where she's going but knows that the last thing she sees is her soulmate's face, the wind ruffling his hair and she thinks it's the most beautiful thing on earth.

He's 20 and new to the idea that there's a grave where there used to be his meister. He feels the wind and is reminded of the day it all happened. He stays inside and prefers the sweltering heat over turning on the AC and being reminded all over.

He's 25 and sometimes he rides his bike to remind himself of when they only needed the thrill of the hunt to keep them going. His friends all understand but at the same time they don't. How do you explain to someone the sensation of realizing every second that the person you love most is gone? Of forgetting every moment and remembering every moment after? He takes to riding his bike every moment available and pretends that he doesn't notice the vacant spot where her hands used to go.

He's 30 and still visits her grave more than he does his (their) apartment. He stares at the headstone weathered by time and feels the wind around him. He sees her smiling, sees her mouthing I love you in his dreams. He tells her about his day, about his life, about all their lives and he waits for her response that he knows he'll never get. He wants to hear her voice but instead gets the sound of wind rustling the leaves.

He's always hated the wind.


End file.
